


Boots

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And all that jazz, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, No sex before marriage, One Shot, Shoes, Virgin Draco, and not in a "he'll lose his virginity" kind of way, he's a prude, he's a pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Harry's boots are too small, and Draco uses an odd coping mechanism when he finds out why





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> for my tumblr fiance @princess-ikol

Harry lay on his back, vigorously pulling on his boots that just wouldn’t come the fuck off his feet. He groaned frustratedly as he gave them another tug, a tug that made him yelp in pain. Judging by the feeling in his foot he’d just sprained his ankle with the force of his pull.

“Harry?” There was a tentative knock on the door. “Can I safely enter the bedroom or are you indecent?”

“It’s fine.” Harry sighed, as he gave up tugging on his boots and collapsed on the bed. His only-recently-moved-in boyfriend entered the room, and Harry sat up a bit to get a better look at him. “How would walking in on me ‘being indecent’ be in anyway dangerous to you by the way?”

Draco’s head snapped up, and a dark blush spread over his face. “I don’t want to interfere with your business in the privacy of your own residence. Or outside your own residence for that matter, though I wouldn’t know why you’d do such a thing in a less than private setting.”

Harry chuckled lightly at the prudish babbling of the blond. Though Draco looked like sex on legs, his pureblood upbringing had left him extremely wary of any intimate contact, and the internalized homophobia didn’t exactly help either.

“You do realise we live together now? So tossing off would now happen in the privacy of _our_ residence.”

Draco turned even further crimson now, and Harry suspected he’d stepped out of line a bit, though he’d learned Draco would never say such a thing. After making the mistake of laughing at the man when he first confessed to Harry he’d never kissed, Draco now omitted to mention his sexual inexperience, afraid to look foolish if he did.

“May I ask what you were you doing that was causing you to verbalize such sounds as I just heard through the door?” Harry snorted, Draco always started talking in a very posh fashion while he was nervous. He quit, however, when he saw Draco’s reaction to that, which was leaving.

“Sorry Draco, I won’t laugh- Ouch!” In his hurry to get to his feet he’d put pressure on his now confirmed sprained ankle, and with very little grace he fell back onto the bed, after which the force of his fall caused him to tumble onto the floor as well.

“Are you hurt? Did something happen at work?” Within a blink of an eye Draco’s embarrassed flush was replaced with a look of concern as he kneeled down next to Harry, who was now coughing a little since the fall had knocked some of the air out of his lungs. Draco’s strong arms pulled him into a sitting position and let him lean against the bed before he had the time to answer.

Harry captured one of his arms and used it to pull the other man close before planting a kiss on his lips. Internally he praised the blond when Draco barely blushed at that gesture, and even spontaneously sat down next to him and leaned into his bony frame.

“No love, I think I sprained my ankle while trying to get out of my boots.” Harry looked slightly nostalgic at the brown set of boots he was wearing. They were completely worn out, and he spent five minutes each morning just to patch up old holes that had sprang open again during the night. They were _his_ though, the first thing he’d bought from money he’d made for himself, and he didn’t want to get rid of them.

“Which foot is it?” Draco asked while moving to study the boots.

“The left one, though I’m sure the right one won’t come off either. They’re a bit on the small side.” Draco carefully lifted Harry’s left foot into his lap. “You can try to get them of if you’d like. Don’t fancy sleeping with them very much.”

Draco made use of his permission and got out his wand, muttering a couple of _engorgio_ charms as he went. His perfectly trimmed eyebrows shot up when nothing happened, and he aimed a questioning glance at Harry.

“Did you charms these?”

“Not recently.” Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to think of the last time he’d sized them up a bit when his toes started hurting. “Last time I charmed them to a bigger size was two years back or so. Why?”

Draco carefully lowered his face until his nose was nearly touching the leather. It made Harry a bit uncomfortable, after a day long walking around Fred and George’s joke shop his feet were warm and sweaty, not really something you’d want your lover to press his nose into.

“They’re stretched to the full and beyond.” He concluded after his examination. “And now the fabric is snapping back, shrinking. I’ll have to cut them open before the bloodflow to your toes gets cut off. How long ago did you buy these?”

“Just after fourth year, but Draco, can you repair them again once they’re cut? I’m quite attached to them.” Draco’s eyebrows shot up so high after that statement they nearly disappeared, and he let his eyes dart a couple times between the boots and Harry’s face.

“Since fourth year? No wonder the fabric is trying to strangle your feet, normal extension charms only last a couple months max, and it weakens the shoes.” Draco looked up to Harry again, this time with eyes filled with a strange mixture of pity and rage.

“You didn’t buy new ones because you’re not used to shopping, am I right?”

Harry looked down at his hands, guessing it was only fair to be embarrassed since he’d flustered Draco so badly before. “My aunt and uncle never took me, there was no need since I always wore hand-me-downs from Dudley. I bought these of a yard sale after I’d earned some money from Mrs Figgs for weeding her garden.”

“And you’ve been enlarging and mending them for the past seven years?” Harry refused to meet the hate for the Dursley’s in Draco’s eyes, he heard enough of that in his voice already.

“Sort of.” Suddenly Harry gasped, as the uncomfortably tight shoes were cut from his feet in two swift wand movements. With a loud _thud_ they landed in the corner of the room. Harry, however, was barely aware of that, since he was now properly _moaning_. Draco had ridden Harry from his socks alongside his boots, and after a quick cleaning charm he’d taken up the task of massaging Harry’s cramped up feet.

“Draco-” Harry gasped, as the near orgasmic sensation of Draco’s fingers pressing firmly against his foot sole took over his senses.

“Don’t say anything.” Draco told him with a shaky voice. “If I don’t stay focussed on this I might lose it and go curse those fucking bastards into oblivion and beyond until they’d get jealous of Tantalus himself.”

Harry wasn’t really sure who Tantalus was, but if the white hot fury on his boyfriend’s face was anything to go by then they guy was probably in a pretty bad place. Harry tried to keep as silent as possible during the entire ordeal as he watched Draco’s temper slowly subside.

His relationship with the blond was different from what he’d ever imagined. Draco was snarky, a bit of a dick sometimes and as always exceptionally good in getting on Harry’s nerves, but he was also very damaged and inexperienced.

It broke Harry’s heart when he’d secretly followed Draco to the bathroom during one of their earlier dates after Draco had been gone for at least ten minutes.  To his shock he hadn’t found Draco had ran off, instead he found him panicking in a toilet stall, talking to himself about how all of this was _wrong_.

It was wrong of him to assume that Harry was seriously interested in a man like him, wrong that _he_ was seriously interested in Harry, wrong that he was interested in men at all. Harry hadn’t been able to keep himself from comforting Draco anymore when the man had continued to tell himself just how disappointed his father would be if he knew about this, what a disgrace he’d be for the already fallen Malfoy family name.

And now, nearly two years later, Draco still had his moments of uncharacteristic doubt now and then, but they were sparse and a lot less extreme. Sometimes he even spontaniously kissed Harry, deeply even. Because he wanted to, because he could, because he refused to let his father’s judgement hang over his life like a dark cloud for the rest of eternity.

Because eternity was saved for Harry, and Harry alone.

“I’m taking you shoe shopping tomorrow.” Draco announced when he was finished with Harry’s feet. His left foot had been healed with a bit of summoned bruise paste, though that didn’t stop Draco from lifting Harry onto the bed instead of letting him crawl on it himself. “And I’m not letting you off this bed until we watched the rest of _friends._ I’m dying to know if Rachel will end up with Ross or not.”

“You do realise we still have five-” Tried Harry, but he knew it was a lot cause as Draco sat down next to him and blessed him with a stubborn gaze that could match Harry’s any day. Draco was very passionate about _friends_.

“Not. Letting. You. Off. The. Bed.” Harry smiled at Draco as he put an arm around his worn out shoulders. Harry was happy and Draco would be happy once they reached the end of the last season. As far as they were concerned, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the middle of finals and had no time to properly read this to check for mistakes, so sorry if there are any  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Wanna know who Tantalus is? Find ou here (wiki page, not porn I promise)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tantalus)


End file.
